WFA Junior Heavyweight Tournament
by theDarkRyder
Summary: 20 of the finest Junior Heavyweights the WFA has to offer will clash. Who will become the first-ever WFA Junior Heavyweight Champion? (Please check out the WFA Women's Tournament in UWA, the WFA Tag Team Tournament in ICW, and the WFA Universal Tournament held in IXW.)
1. Chapter 1

"There seems to be a bit of a misconception in wrestling: That wrestlers of smaller size are 'vanilla midgets', that they aren't capable of holding a main event spot, but that simply isn't true. Eddie Guerrero, AJ Styles, Shawn Michaels, Kenny Omega and Rey Mysterio have all demonstrated that there is a place for junior heavyweight wrestlers in the main event, wheareas present Junior Heavyweights like Will Ospreay, Ricochet, Hiromu Takahashi and Kushida have performed in some of the most exciting matches in recorded history. Other promotions such as NJPW and WWE have realized this, and have given us tournaments such as the Best of the Super Juniors, and the Cruiserweight Classic, and as such, the WFA has decided to assemble 20 of our finest Junior Heavyweights to compete in what will surely be a tournament for the ages!" Jack Classic then appears. "A tournament that will crown the first ever WFA Junior Heavyweight Champion!"

"June 20th. Don't miss it." Jack says, before leaving.

 **A/N The first 5 matches of the tournament will be uploaded on June 20** **th** **.**

 **First Round Matches:**

 **Matt Lopez (SSWF) vs Seth Mercer (IXW)**

 **Rafael Mercer (HWF) vs Zack Sabre Jr. (Special Guest Star)**

 **Samuel (UWA) vs Derick Wayne (SSWF)**

 **Eric Appelbaum (UWA) vs Lucky Blake (IXW)**

 **Yoshida Kaito (SSWU) vs Yellowboy (UCW)**

 **The Gambler (ICW) vs Cody Fireheart (SSWU)**

 **Rei Walken (ASGPW) vs Surrealist Morrow (ICW)**

 **Bajing Lee (UCW) vs James Ferris (FZW)**

 **Static Rider (HFW) vs WIll Ospreay (Special Guest Star)**

 **Ezekiel Myers (FZW) vs Frank "Dynamite" Rolston (ASGPW)**


	2. First Match: Matt Lopez vs Seth Mercer

**A/N: Hi! I know this was suppossed to be up much earlier, but it's been quite a hectic month for me. I apologize for not getting it up sooner, but let's get this started.**

 **Just One-Hoobastank**

"Ladies and Gentlemen _, bienvenidos!"_ Armando Torres-Lopez starts off the show as he sits at the commentary table. "As always, with me is the Best in the World, CM Punk!"

"Glad to be here!" Punk says. "Tonight, one of four historic tournaments will begin, and this particular tournament will see 20 of the finest Junior Heavyweights clash the WFA has to offer clash in order to determine the first ever WFA Junior Heavyweight Champion!"

"That's right Punk, and tonight we will hold the first five matches of this tournament!" Armando informs us. "First up, two men who know each other very well will face off, as Matt Lopez, representing SSW Forever, will take on Seth Mercer, representing IXW, right now!"

 **Groundhog Day-Eminem**

 _The crowd gives off a mixed reaction as Seth Mercer makes his way down the ramp, scowling all the while._

"Our first competitor for the tournament is representing IXW! Weighing 210 lbs, he is Seth Mercer!" Armando says.

"Seth is tough, and he isn't afraid to play dirty, or to put his body on the line to win a match!" Punk comments, as Seth waits in the corner for his opponent.

 **Burn in my Light- Mercy Drive**

 _The crowd erupts into cheers as Matt Lopez comes in, holding the SSW PRIDE Championship up high. He smriks cockily at his opponent, who glared at him._

"And Seth's opponent, reperesenting SSW Forever and weighing 194 lbs, he is the current SSW PRIDE Champion, 'the Mexican Lone Wolf' Matt Lopez!" Punk says. "Mando, there is quite a lot of bad blood between these two men.

"Indeed, both men are currently feuding with each other in ICW. And what's interesting is that while Matt has seen quite a lot of success, managing to defeat his career rival Adrian Lord for the SSW PRIDE Championship, Seth hasn't accomplished much in the WFA, leaving him bitter and jealous." Armando says.

"Well maybe this could be Seth's chance to triumph over his enemy!" Punk suggests as Matt gets into the ring. Both men stare each other down before the ref forces them back into their corners!

 _Ding, Ding!_

As soon as the bell rings, Seth attacks Matt with a well-placed boot to the face! The crowd is booing as Mercer stomps on the Mexican wrestler. Seth lifts Matt up to his feet, and he lifts him up in a fireman's carry, before hitting a Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam! But he's not done yet as Seth takes the opportunity to perform a Double Jump Moonsault on Matt Lopez! Seth goes for the cover, 1, 2-NO GOOD!

Seth is starting to get angry, and he goes to stomp Matt again and again, but the Mexican Lone Wolf grabs Seth's foot mid-stomp and trips him up! The Mexican Lone Wolf looks to lock in the Achilles Pain, but Seth qucikly scurries away and grabs the ropes. Seth uses the ropes to get up, and Matt rushes him, only for the IXW repesentative to launch Matt over the top! But Matt's still holding on to the top rope, and Seth, thinking that Matt has fallen outside, goes for a Suicide Dive-only for Matt to surprise him with a Springboard Forearm Smash!

"From Mexico With Pain!" Armando calls

"Matt covers, 1, 2, t-Kickout!" Punk says as Seth kicks out of the pin.

Matt goes to the apron, looking to finish Seth off with another From Mexico with Pain, and as soon as Seth gets up he goes for the springboard-But Seth catches him into a Fireman's Carry! But before Seth can land the Samoan Driver, Matt begins to hit a series of elbows on the siide of Seth's head, forcing Seth to let Matt go. Matt tries to capitalize as he gets hold of Mercer's wrist, but before Matt can go for the Stormmaker, Seth wriggles out of the hold and rolls out of the ring. Seth tries to catch his breath outside, but Matt ain't having it, as he runs the ropes to nail Seth with a beautiful Tope Con Hilo! The crowd cheers as Matt takes hold of Seth and rolls him back into the ring. Seth slowly gets back up to his feet, as Matt gets on the apron. The Mexican Lone Wolf springboards-and he connects with From Mexico With Pain! Matt covers, 1, 2, 3!

"And the first man advancing in the tournament is none other than Matt Lopez!" CM Punk says.

"Good job by the Mexican Lone Wolf! He is certainly a favorite to win the whole thing!" Armando says.

"Well said. But let's move on, as up next is Zack Sabre Jr. Vs HWF's Rafael Mercer!" Punk says, as we fade to black.

 **XoXoXoX**

 _We cut backstage as we see none other than Will Ospreay standing next to a blond and petite backstage interviewer._

" _Hello, I'm Katherine Wilder, and I'm here with Will Ospreay! Will, for you're qualifier, you will face off against HWF's Static Rider! What is your gameplan for that encounter!" Katherine asks._

 _Will opens his mouth to speak, but suddenly Static Rider himself appears and attacks him from behind! Stattic begins repeatedly stomping on him, before backing away. Will gets up to his hands and knees giving Static an opportunity to nail Ospreay with a running knee strike! WIll falls to the floor, unconscious, as Static tries to commit more damage, but Seurity appears and restrain the deranged man, before taking him away._

 **A/N: Consider that a preview for the rest of the tournament. Next week, I will upload the rest of the matches for Day One of the tournament, which are:**

 **Rafael Mercer (HWF) vs Zack Sabre Jr. (Special Guest Star)**

 **Samuel (UWA) vs Derick Wayne (SSWF)**

 **Eric Appelbaum (UWA) vs Lucky Blake (IXW)**

 **Yoshida Kaito (SSWU) vs Yellowboy (UCW).**

 **Day Two will include-**

 **The Gambler (ICW) vs Cody Fireheart (SSWU)**

 **Rei Walken (ASGPW) vs Surrealist Morrow (ICW)**

 **Bajing Lee (UCW) vs James Ferris (FZW)**

 **Static Rider (HFW) vs WIll Ospreay (Special Guest Star)**

 **Ezekiel Myers (FZW) vs Frank "Dynamite" Rolston (ASGPW)**

 **Anyway, stay tuned.**


End file.
